Love at First Site
by DrAllisonHouse
Summary: Rated M for future chapters! NOT THIS ONE. That being said this story is an AU. Maura has moved back to Boston and can't stop staring at a certain individual working on the house across the street. Who could it be!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, folks. this is my first completed try at a Rizzles fic so please be gentle. I hope I have stuck to the characters but this is in fact an AU because I think AUs are fun. Especially since I'm a strong believer in people who are so in love or soul mates or have the perfect chemistry or whatever you call it will always find each other in each Alternate Universe. Here it goes.**

**This AU takes place in Boston still. Maura just recently moved back there and she is finding one member of a construction crew across the street completely fascinating. Let's take a look shall we?**

Rizzoli

"Nicky, you jack off!" Maura Isles had never heard something so beautiful. "These shingles are for the brown brick house. Last I checked we were working on the blue house."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Rizzoli. I'll send the others up."

"Up yours," it was uttered so matter-of-factly.

Maura Isles had just moved back to Boston after many years away. She decided to live in a neighborhood that was being built for the better off Bostonians who didn't exactly flaunt their wealth. In fact, Maura's house was the only house completely finished. Maura quickly settled in and decided to give herself a couple of week before she went looking for a job. After all, her family's wealth made sure she didn't have to work a day in her lie is she didn't want to, but Maura shuddered to think about her vast intellect going to waste.

This led to her lounging around the house with all the windows open, it being a nice summer, or laying out in the sun with a good book or medical journal. At first, the constant sound of construction around her was annoying and it threw off her balance while doing her yoga. By the fourth day, as she was getting ready to go sunbathe she reflected how it felt almost weird without the sounds. Plus, she was getting to know everybody by the sounds of their voices.

There was Vince, or sometimes he was called by his last name, he was the eldest and a good natured man who could be tough as nails but had a serious soft spot for animals. On the second day Maura was moved in, she was looking out of her second story window when the outfit of carpenters came across a skunk stuck in a rose bush. All of the others scampered off, a few screaming, but Vince slowly approached the frightened animal, untangled it gently, and to everyone's surprise the skunk wound itself around his legs. Even from her distance Maura could see how much Korsak wanted to keep it but she figured he thought it better off in the wild where it belonged.

Another person she knew, but wish she didn't, was Nicky. He seemed like a very unintelligent, crude person with no respect for women. One time while Maura was coming back from a jog he full on stopped her by grabbing her arm and told her to come for drinks with him. She politely yet forcefully shot him down. Everyone else felt the same as Maura but they had to deal with him because he was the boss's son.

Then there was Frankie who was fairly young and well-liked. He often got teased about being new to the job but it was all in good fun. He was also the younger brother of the person that captured Maura's attention the most.

Rizzoli. Unfortunately, no one seemed to call her by her first name. She was just Rizzoli to them, another worker, one of the guys. But to Maura, she was a beautiful, fascinating being that needed to be constantly studied. The elegant creature that was Rizzoli seemed to be completely unaware of how beautiful she actually was. Her common attire consisted of a tank top of either black or white, baggy carpenter jeans or sometimes shorts, with a tool belt, long white socks scrunched down to the ankles of her steel-toed work boots, and sometimes a bandana to help her ponytail hold back her mane of hair. Normally, Maura would find these clothes distasteful and grows but on Rizzoli, she almost couldn't picture her in anything else.

As the crew worked on the house across the street, Maura could almost see the sweat dripping down that gorgeous woman's neck, over that sharp but beautiful ridge of her collarbone, and down the front of her shirt into that-

Maura's elbow slipped off the ledge of her window and almost banged her forehead against the glass as a loud knock resounded through her empty home. First, she was filled with annoyance at whoever it was that interrupted her observations. But then confusion quickly overcame that when she wondered just who could be knocking at her door. Father was in India, Mother was in Europe somewhere, and she hadn't met anyone in Boston yet.

Her eyebrows knit together and her lips slightly pouted out as she made her way downstairs. This time the doorbell rang and they knocked; seems like they really needed in.

She peeked through her peephole and her knees almost gave out. Just on the other side of her alder wood door was the object of her musings, Rizzoli. She took a quick second to gather her wits and a deep breath before she opened the door with a smile. Her face went slack at the view before her. Rizzoli, having thought no one was home, turned and started to make her way back. This gave Maura a splendid view of her sculpted shoulders, curved back, long muscular legs, and a stunning derriere. At the sound of the door opening, Rizzoli turned around with a bright smile. She too went slack at the sight before _her_ eyes.

Rizzoli had caught small glimpses of the woman who seemed to live all alone but those glimpses, as good as they were, did not prepare her for the full affect. The slightly shorter woman was wearing cut off jean shorts and a red bikini top under an open white button up with the sleeves rolled up past the elbows. That full face with the pouty lips, gorgeous gray-blue eyes, and rounded chin were almost too much for her to handle, let alone the rest of her body.

They felt like they had been staring for hours when in fact, it was only a couple of seconds. Maura shook herself out of her reverie first quickly followed by Jane. They both did the something to the equivalent of shuffling feet with a dry cough.

"Um, hi," Maura ventured in a questioning tone. She kicked herself mentally; eight years of medical training and that's all she comes up with? Even as socially awkward and unaware she was, she knew that was horrible.

Jane visibly started and put on her awkward smile and unconvincing polite, complacent tone of voice, "Hey."

She rubbed the back of her neck as she winced slightly, "I hate to bother you but I was wondering if I could use your bathroom. You see the Johnny that they gave us is disgusting and none of the plumbing in the other houses is finished and I drank a shit load of tea that went right through me."

Her explanation became faster as it went and she sighed when it was finished. Maura blinked a couple of times trying to decipher Rizzoli and eventually came to the right conclusion, "Of course, tea is a very strong diuretic often used by third century AD Chinese to clear the mind and simultaneously stimulate it. It actually has several health benefits as well. Such as, protecting against cardiovascular disease, several types of cancers, kills or inactivates viruses, and studies also show that it destroys the herpes virus in a matter of minutes."

Jane just stared at the entrancing, puzzling woman before her and dropped her shyness and slight embarrassment during that little tirade.

"Really?" Maura smiled as big as she usually did. Rizzoli didn't make fun of her or run away when she was finished. That was new and, Maura had to admit, kind of a turn on. "Soooooo, I can use your bathroom?"

Maura jumped into action, "It's just this way."

"I did build this house you know," Jane replied in a teasing tone as she gently nudged Maura's elbow with her own and a wink. Maura's energy dropped a little at the words and then she perked right back up.

"You're teasing me," Maura exclaimed as her smile came back full force, including dimples.

Rizzoli's steps slowed for a step at the oddness of the statement and said in a matter of fact tone, "Of course I was. It won't take me long at all, ma'am. I promise."

Maura followed her down the hall like a puppy follows their owner, love-struck and just plain cute. She stopped a few feet away from the door so as to not spook her off. Maura sighed yet again. She was right about where the sweat went.

When Rizzoli came out of the bathroom refreshed she found her host absentmindedly staring out of the window with a glass of something in her hand. She didn't seem to notice her reentrance even when Rizzoli cleared her throat obnoxiously loud.

She approached the beautiful woman and gently laid her hand on her upper arm, nevertheless Maura jumped almost dropping her glass.

"I didn't mean to scare ya but you seemed a little gone," Rizzoli had no idea why she even touched her but her body seemed to do as it pleased and her eyes refused to look away from Maura's.

"Gone? Oh! You mean daydreaming," Maura's brow furrowed once again but then her eyebrows almost immediately shot up when she realized Rizzoli was rubbing her arm with her thumb that was still on her arm.

Rizzoli seemed to realize it as well and her hand jumped away as they both tried to act as if they didn't miss the subtle yet profound sense of warmth and completeness. The summer sun must have been beating down too hard on poor Rizzoli's body, frying her brain.

Maura couldn't possibly explain why she couldn't tear her eyes away from the dark brown ones. She concluded that it must be because they were so expressive like the rest of her. Maura grew up learning that a lady, for a lady she most certainly was, never expressed anything in public, to complete strangers, or even at all to think of it. To be faced with all of those emotions confined in those eyes and yet completely rampant in the air around her was like coming across a wild mustang alone in the woods.

All Maura could say was, "Would you like some lemonade," as she feebly lifted the glass she was holding.

Rizzoli smirked; she then knew exactly what she was doing to this woman. She had seen it tons of times before. Still looking into her eyes, Rizzoli took the glass from Maura's hand and took a few swallows as her eyes flickered down to Maura's tongue that darted out to lick her lips. Jane closed her eyes and put the cold glass to her forehead with a groan of satisfaction.

"I was wondering…," Maura paused at the groan that sounded a lot like…well never mind.

Jane's eyes opened slowly and locked onto Maura's as she lowered her glass to the counter before she leaned against it.

"Yes?"

Maura tried to shake off this trance with little luck but put on her determined face with matching tone of voice, "I was wondering what your first name was. No one seems to call you by it unless it is actually Rizzoli which is obviously Italian in origin and is derived from the word 'riccio' meaning 'curly.'"

Jane's almost smoldering look fell off her face, to be replaced by the "trying to play it cool even though I have no idea what you're talking about" face.

"Huh. You sure do have a Google mouth don't you? Do you have eidetic memory or something?"

Maura couldn't stop staring and smiling, "Yes! One time I wrote out the script of a movie I had only seen three times."

Maura didn't usually brag but she had this attraction towards Rizzoli that she needed to impress her and keep her in her life in some way or another. For once, Maura couldn't figure out why using science. This scared her, but she kind of liked it.

"That's actually quite impressive."

If possible Maura's smile widened. "So, what is your first name? Calling you Rizzoli in my head and it loud just doesn't sound right."

"So you've thought of me then." Jane crossed her arms as she leaned her full weight on her right hip against the counter and the sly smile slipped back into place so easily.

Maura's eyes went wide and her mouth almost made an "O' as she went to explain with a flushed face," Well, your whole team call each other by first or last names when it's not an insult of some kind. What's even more interesting is that I haven't heard your younger brother address you at all."

"You have been paying attention. I told him not to call me by my first name at the job site but he has addressed me before. Maybe you didn't notice 'cause he doesn't call me by name. I just know when he's talking to me." Jane took a sip of lemonade before placing her right hand dangerously close to Maura's left that was also on the counter. "I'll tell you my first name on two conditions." Maura didn't really care what they were as long as she spent more time in this woman's presence and nodded. "You tell me your full name and you make me some of this delicious lemonade for my break every day."

"Done." Maura didn't hesitate in the slightest. "My name is Maura Isles."

Jane held out her hand, "Hello, Maura Isles. My name is Jane Rizzoli."

"Jane," Maura said the name almost testing out how it sounded as Jane quickly let go, drained the rest of the glass, headed towards the door.

"Thanks for the lemonade. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, Jane Rizzoli was gone. Maura stayed where she was in thought when she heard, "Hey, Rizzoli. You fall in?"

"Nicky, why don't you go play in traffic?"

That rough and tumble voice was so different and yet so familiar to what Maura heard out of that same mouth a scant two minutes ago. It was so deep and threatening while inside towards Maura it was velvety and soft. Maura shivered at the memory of her voice.

"Jane," Maura repeated the name more firmly with a smile. This was already proving to be a good start to her life in Boston.

**AN: That's Chapter 1! I hope y'all like it! There is more to come :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's** **Note**: Hey y'all. First off, I'd like to apologize for the long break. School started about a month ago and I got hit with a shit ton of reading and writing (as a history major, I have to do that weekly). Then when I got a hold of it, I hit my head hard playing Quidditch and got a concussion. That made it hard to read, write, and I was known to forget simple words. That was two weeks ago, I held off writing until now because I didn't want my injury, that lasted longer than it should have, to affect this story. I hope that the wait was worth it.

Chapter 2

Every day that week, Jane would knock on Maura's door and they would talk over Maura's homemade lemonade. They instantly clicked as odd of a pair they were. There was no shortage of laughter as they moved from topic to topic and told stories relating to them.

One day, they got on the subject of how Jane came to be a carpenter.

"Well, my pop was a plumber and when I was a kid, I would go with him when he would install systems in unfinished houses. I would sit outside and just watch the workers build the houses. I liked the idea of using my hands to build someone's dream home; the place they always wanted to live in where they would be relaxed and at their happiest.

"One day, I want to start my own construction company that builds custom homes rather than these cookie cutter homes. Everything every day is the exact same thing over and over. That's fine and dandy for some people but I need a challenge."

Maura, cheek resting against her hand and elbow propped up on the kitchen isle, sat and watched Jane speak in awe. That passion was what Maura liked best about Jane and made Maura want to find something that she was that passionate about. She had a slight smile on her face as Jane waved her hands around accenting her words. It was funny and completely adorable.

Comfortable silence descended around them as they both reflected internally. Maura checked her watch removing her chin from her hand and frowned, "Looks like your break is over."

Jane glanced at the stove clock and frowned as well, "Looks like you're right, Maur."

Maura cast her eyes down in sadness as Jane finished off her glass and got up. Jane turned back to her new… what was she to Jane? She wasn't just a friend, not more per se, and not just an acquaintance. She was, well, she was Jane's Maura. So, she turned back to her Maura and felt her sadness.

"Hey," Jane ducked her head to Maura's level where she was still sitting on her stool and curled her forefinger to tap under Maura's chin with her knuckle. "I'll see you soon. Count on it."

With a wink and a wave Rizzoli was out the door headed off to her job leaving Maura a sighing hot mess in her wake.

The next day after a run through her deserted neighborhood, a long shower, and a healthy breakfast Maura sat down with a medical journal next to an open window on the second floor. The sounds of construction and Jane's magnificent voice yelling out instructions and obscenities pleasant background music. Five minutes into her routine and something didn't feel right. Maura quickly realized that she had yet to actually hear Jane's unique tone of voice. Maura's brow furrowed and she searched out the window for those curly, raven locks held back by a hair band and bandana.

Jane was nowhere in sight. She must be inside doing plumbing or something. But as lunch time rolled around there was no Rizzoli. Maura wasn't sure what to do. Her tiny insecure side told her that Jane finally figured out how weird she was and decided to stay away like the others before. Thankfully, Maura was more inclined to be logical and came up with hundreds of reasons as to why Jane didn't come to lunch. About a half hour after the appointed time, Maura marched over to the construction site directly to the one they called Korsak.

All eyes were on her of course. Tat hot babe that Rizzoli took her break with everyday was coming over looking fine in a skin tight pink tank top and cut off shorts that made her sexy legs even sexier.

"Excuse me, Mr. Korsak. Do you know where Jane is today?" Maura's usual polite tone had a strain of concern in it.

"You must be the Miss Isles that she talks about. Jane is working on painting inside a couple of houses. Our regular guy fell off some scaffolding and broke a wrist in one of them bigger houses. She just radioed in a couple of minutes ago and said she was in a house two streets over. Her truck parked in front," Korsak smiled with a hopeful tone laced in. "I bet Rizzoli is still hungry for one of your lunches."

Maura's entire being became warm and giddy when he assuaged her fears of Jane ditching her. Then it felt like she was on fire when she realized that Jane talked about her. "Thank you, Mr. Korsak."

"Call me Vince," he smiled in a fatherly way.

"Thank you, Vince," she stuck out her hand and he tried to wipe his own clean of sweat, wood dust, and whatever else he picked up. Maura had the decency not to care. "I'm Maura."

She turned and headed back home to pack a lunch, some wine, and beer she might have bought specifically for keeping Jane there longer. Maura strode out to her car and made her way in the direction Korsak pointed her. She quickly found Jane's white work truck with the toolbox and assortment of painting tools in the back. The house was one of the more expensive ones with two stories, a pool, two-car garage, and a huge deck in the back.

Maura parked in the huge driveway, got her cooler, and headed over to knock on the front door. After the third round of knocking, Maura jiggled the door knob only to find it unlocked. She looked around hesitantly before remembering no one lived in the surrounding houses yet and entered the large house. As she came into the foyer she wondered if something happened to Jane causing her to not answer the door. Then her brow furrowed as she heard what sounded like yelling on the second floor. She curiously made her way up the left staircase and followed her ears down the hall. At the end she found a door open to what possibly could be the master bedroom.

"Carry on my wayward soooon! There'll be peace when you are doone. Lay your weary head to reeest! Don't you cry no more!" From there Jane went on to make noises that Maura couldn't identify but were in fact Jane's recreation of the drums then guitar solo complete with hand flailing.

Maura cocked her head observing the interesting display that was Jane rocking out hard with her head bobbing to the music blasting from her iPod, painting, and the movements of her hips swaying quickly back and forth. Jane was wearing painter's overalls with the shoulder straps hanging undone, a white tank top, and a painter's cap on backwards. Somehow Maura could still see her lithe shape through the baggy clothes. She couldn't help but stare as this vision in white, whose dark beauty contrasted nicely with the color, curved back and forth like a belly dancer's.

She wasn't sure how long she was staring before Jane turned towards another paint can behind her and jumped at the sight of Maura there. Jane set down her roll and ripped out her earbuds, "Jesus, Maur! You trying to give me a heart attack?"

Jane's voice was harsh because she was mad for letting herself get frightened so easily. Maura's face crumpled slightly in hurt and in a smaller voice replied, "Actually you're young and healthy enough to only be at a three percent chance of having a heart attack. But fear has been known to increase your chances."

Jane just stared as the little spiel went off used to Maura's mini-lectures. Maura trailed off and held up the cooler helplessly, "I brought lunch. Vince told me you'd be over here so I thought I would bring lunch to you since you were late."

Jane continued to stare her up and down. Maura fidgeted not used to someone making her uncomfortable with their silence. Her arm dropped back to its side and her body slumped as her face became blank trying to block out the slight hurt she felt.

"I can see you're busy so I'll just-" Maura turned to go and made it halfway out the bedroom door before she heard a hasty, "Wait!" behind her.

Maura misread Jane's body language completely. Maura thought Jane was mad at her and wanted her to leave. But what was actually happening was Rizzoli was kinda sorta undressing Maura with her eyes and admiring Maura's beautiful body. As soon as the view started leaving Jane snapped out of it and ran after her.

"Maura, wait! I just didn't expect anyone, especially you, to be here. Tony got himself hurt and I was sent over here to paint before I could tell you. So I thought if I hurried I could finish up this floor and get to you on time but I kind lost track of time," Jane rushed this all out as she grabbed Maura's free wrists.

Maura froze at the contact and immediately perked back up, "I was afraid that you were avoiding me. I'm so glad you aren't. You're the only person I know here and I would be sad to lose this."

Jane softly smiled as one side of her mouth went up. They stared into each others eyes before Jane realized that she was stroking the wrist that she was still holding; using just her thumb. She unwillingly let it go after tugging Maura back into the room by it, "I could use a break."

Maura set down the cooler and spread the blanket she brought on the floor. She sat down with her legs folded to the side while Jane plopped down cross-legged. They soon fell back into their usual level of comfort as they talked and mildly flirted.

"Jane, isn't the whole point of a painter's outfit to keep the paint off your skin," Maura asked in half concern and half sass.

Jane looked down at her exposed arms and upper chest, "What? It got hot in here and I don't know where my painter shorts are."

Maura took another bite of her salad, "Did you know that part of the reason painters wear all white is because it was to distinguish non-union from union workers. Union men would wear white coveralls with a black necktie in the early 20th Century."

Jane just stared at the intelligent woman in front of her as she chewed her sandwich, "I bet you got straight A's and shit in school, huh?"

Maura took the rhetoric question seriously, "No, I got a B once. Well, actually it was an A- but it should have been a B."

Jane smirked but became worried as Maura suddenly scratched at her neck where something appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you okay?!"

"This happens when I lie," Maura's face became dismayed as she scratched a bit more. "I break out in hives and sometimes I can't breathe if I try too hard," Maura said this in a very matter of fact tone.

Jane's eyes bugged out, "So what? You can't lie?"

"No. I don't guess either," that sentence was said with such conviction that Jane found it oddly adorable.

Jane was smiling again as Maura's hives quickly went away, "You are one interesting woman."

"Thank you! I consider you interesting as well."

Jane and Maura caught each others eyes again but Maura broke it off before her feelings overwhelmed her senses and made her do something crazy.

They finished up lunch and packed it up. But Maura wasn't ready to go just yet. She desperately searched for a reason to stay.

"So is painting fun?"

Maura was mentally slapping her forehead. Jane's eyes quirked down in confusion for a second.

"Uhh I guess? It's monotonous but I guess it beats working outside mostly." Jane picked up a screwdriver and hammer. She pried open a new can and mixed it with a stirrer before dumping some in the pan. "You just stick the roller in and go at it."

"May I try? This is fascinating."

Jane smiled yet again, Maura seemed to bring that out in her, and her eyes went soft at Maura's inquisitive nature. She handed her roll over, "Be my guest."

Maura dipped the roll in the pan and tentatively rolled it on the wall slowly. Jane's smile widened, "No ya goofball. It has to be quick, strong strokes to get it spread evenly."

Maura's tip of her tongue barely poked out of the corner of her mouth in concentration as she tried again.

"Here. Let me show you," Jane couldn't resist the opportunity. It was too good. She grasped Maura's right and left hands with her own over the long handle of the roller as she reached around Maura with her long arms. She pressed her torso flush against Maura's back and moved the roller like before. Jane was talking but Maura had temporarily stopped breathing. Jane's warm body felt so good against her and she never wanted it to stop.

Jane slowed her stroked and moved the roller away from the overly painted patch of wall. She rested it on the ground and let go thinking Maura had it. She didn't. The roller fell towards Maura's face bopping her on the nose gently. She started and grabbed the long handle before the roller hit the edge of the protective plastic over the nice wood floor.

She turned towards Jane with a glare thinking Jane did it on purpose. But as she turned her glare was ineffective by the spot of paint on her nose. Rizzoli laughed as Maura became confused. She smelled the paint and touched he tip of her nose with her finger. Finding the paint there, she calmly set down the roller in the pan, dipped two of her left fingers in, and ran them down Jane's cheek.

Jane froze and stopped laughing then gave Maura a playful clenched jaw look that said, "You did not."

It was Maura's turn to laugh before she realized Jane stuck both palms in and chased after her. Maura squealed as Jane got one hand on her hip before Maura twisted away. She ran back to the pan and got her own palms painted. Jane had been running at her full speed before she saw what Maura was doing and her eyes went wide. She skidded on the plastic and tried to turn to run, but Maura literally jumped at her getting Jane's neck and upper chest. Maura's momentum sent them both crashing to the floor trying to get more paint on the other all the while laughing.

They both ran out of fresh paint on their hands and calmed down a little bit without anything to attack each other. They seemed to notice simultaneously that Jane somehow ended up on top of Maura with one of her legs between Maura's. Maura's eye immediately became hooded with a hum and her eyes flicked down to Jane's lips as she licked her own. Jane's smile slid off gently as she slowly leaned down towards Maura.

**AN:** Muwahaha! I love cliffhangers of any kind. Please don't hate me too much. I'm thinking that this story will have at least three chapters all together but I'm not certain. You may get a fourth. Also, I will deliver on the M rating ;) But all good things to those who wait.


	3. Chapter 3

When their lips met Maura immediately let out a moan of approval. It just felt so right and she had wanted it for so long. Jane kicked into high gear at the sound of Maura's moan and let out a much deeper moan of her own.

Maura's entire body was humming from the chase and all the sexual tension finally being released. Maura was writhing under Jane, her hands roaming all over Jane's fit body, coming to rest on those sharp hipbones, and squeezing. Jane's hips grinded in Maura's body in response, needing friction. Jane pulled away and sat back a little with a whimper from Maura. Jane smirked when she heard the strawberry honey blonde vocalize her sexual frustration. Jane swung her other leg over Maura's and straddled her hips.

Maura licked her lips and reached for Jane's body, but she found her hands pinned at either side of her head. The devilish look in Jane's eyes made Maura's center ache and she bucked her hips in protest.

Jane looked at their hands together and frowned slightly. She was still wary of showing her scarred palms to just anybody, but ever the curious one, Maura got her to take her gloves off. When she asked what had happened, all Jane said in that smoky voice was, "Carpentry accident that's too gruesome for ladies' to hear." Maura didn't push and Jane eased into not wearing gloves around Maura.

Her scars weren't the reason she was frowning. There was still wet latex paint here and there on their hands. Jane moved back again and ripped off her tank top. She wiped Maura's hands clean, and then her own. When she was done, she lifted Maura's hands to her lips for surprisingly gentle kisses with a small nuzzle of a palm. "Mmmm much better."

Maura was just staring at Jane's taut stomach awestruck. She knew that her line of work demanded her to be strong, but what she saw in front of her was beyond strong. Maura figured that with that body Jane could do a triathlon. Twice. Not until her hands were kissed did Maura snap out of her body worship of the goddess above her. Maura stroked Jane's face with a sweet smile.

The next thing Jane knew, she was on her back with an imp above her. Jane blinked once as Maura took her own paint covered shirt off with a devilish smirk. Jane smirked back and ran her hands up Maura's luscious thighs, not stopping at the hem of her cut off shorts; her hands creeping up and behind to squeeze that ass like she's wanted to since she first caught sight of Maura sunbathing.

Maura hummed her approval before slipping her own hand down Jane's pants, palming Jane's warm center. Jane hissed with a gasp that could have been misconstrued for one of pain. Who knew the sweet girl next door got down to it in the bedroom?

Maura rubbed her through her underwear styled like men's boxer briefs. The thin cotton was moist and Maura hummed again, "I didn't know you'd be this wet."

All Jane could do was pant, moan, and squirm. Maura was flicking her clit and rubbing her in ways that Jane didn't know she wanted until then. Maura bit her lip, her eyes half-lidded, enjoying the power she had over this fierce woman with just a touch. Within minutes Jane was clawing at the floor, bucking her hips, and exhaling deeply right up to the very point of orgasm. When it happened, which it didn't take that long under the careful hand of Maura Isles, Jane's entire body clenched and it felt like electricity was shooting through her. All her past lovers assumed that penetration was the fastest way to an orgasm. How wrong they were. Not only was it the quickest Jane had ever come, but it was also the best feeling she could remember. Maura kept her hand just where Jane wanted it gently rubbing the now hard clit, prolonging Jane's orgasm. When she was done, she laid down on top of a limp, sweaty Rizzoli with a smile. She closed her eyes as she snuggled into Jane who then wrapped her arms around Maura still breathing quite heavily.

As Jane came down from her high, she knew her initial feeling about Maura was right; she needed to keep Maura in her life for as long as possible.

"What are you doing Saturday night?"

Maura had been drifting in the sea of bliss and the rumble of Jane's voice in her chest eased Maura out of it slowly. When she processed what Jane said, she smiled. She'd felt so connected to Jane before, then but the physical connection just cemented how she felt. What Jane said was just the logical next step.

Jane smirked as she went on, "We should go out to dinner."


End file.
